The present invention relates to an amplifier intended for a signal distribution network, for amplifying these signals in a predetermined frequency range, which amplifier comprises means for giving a positive slope to the curve that represents the amplifier gain as a function of frequency.
The invention further relates to a signals distribution network.
An amplifier intended for a signals distribution network according to the above opening paragraph is known from patent application EP-A-0 206 557. According to this document an equalizer corrects the slope in the signal, which slope is due to the attenuation characteristic of the cable as a function of frequency.